The Snow Chronicles
by IronChick
Summary: The stakes are high when Vladimir, Drudge Snow and close friend Kristoff have to protect the Pravus heir. Snow/Vladimir Kristoff/OC Otis/Nelly Isabella/Edward ect.
1. Chapter 1

The Snow Chronicles Ch 1

Vladimir POV

I saw her once again. I shook my head in an effort to cure of my mind of the unease I suffered at the presence of Dorian and D'Ablo. Snow looked at me with purple colored lips. I shook lusty thoughts from my teen hazed mind.

"Vladimir. It hasn't been a month yet." I knew that, but I just wanted to see her. I missed Snow more than words could ever say. I bowed my head in frustration. "What's wrong Vlad?" She asked gently.

"I like you Snow...I really do, but-"

"But it's Meredith isn't it?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." I confessed with my head still down. I began to rub the back of my neck as I waited to hear her heartbreak. I was no fool. I knew that Snow liked me...I just wasn't over Meredith yet.

"It's ok that you still love Meredith. Actually...honesty...I would be pissed if you didn't because then you would be like Henry McMillian." She stamped her foot at the 'McMillian' part.

"Really?" I was dumbfounded by her response.

"Yes because she means something to you. She's not just a pretty face."

"So what do I do then?" I asked stupidly as I tried to bury a spec of dirt in the ground with the toe of my converse.

"The way I see it you've only got two options. Go back with her or move on."

"I can't get back with her." I grumbled.

"And why not?" Her voice was full of confusion. Her eyes were almost as incredulous.

"Because she's with Joss McMillian."

"Ouch." Her eyes lit up happily. Then a look haunted look crossed her features. "Well why did you break up with her anyway?"

I looked at her with bugged out eyes. I told her everything. How could she not know WHY Meredith and I broke up. She looked back at me and tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for an answer. I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath. "I couldn't stop trying to drink her."

Snow smacked her forehead like the answer was there the whole time. "You can drink from me. Why don't you just date me?"

"You're tricking me." I said with narrowed eyes.

"No. The truth just happens to work in my favor." She said with a smug smile.

"Snow do you even understand-"

What I DO understand is that you saved me. Now its time for me to save you…from yourself." She whispered as our lips suddenly connected.

As I kissed her I wondered when she had gotten there and how. Then i realized oh my god I'm kissing Snow. Her lips were so soft and they tasted like chocolate. Wait since when did purple equal brown?

"Oh who gives a damn? I deepened the kiss by placing my hands on her hips. All of a sudden my instincts began to kick in. The bloodlust took over and I became the beast I was afraid of. I pulled her pelvis against mine and ground into her with a menacing growl.

"Not here Malyenki Diavol." Snow said.

I pulled away sharply. "What the hell?" I gasped breathlessly. Snow stared at me with a blank expression.

"Otis promised to never read your thoughts. I didn't. Trust me your secret of this drudge is safe with me. Otis doesn't know. Just release him of his promise soon. The bagged blood is leaving him malnourished."

"Can you release my drudge? It's really weird making out with you."

"Ahhh. Teenage hormones. Very well Malyenki Dyavol."

She pulled me behind the dumpster with the same blank stare. Must have been an implanted command by Vikas. I speculated silently.

The onslaught continued. Her arms wrapped around her neck as she passionately kissed me.

I curled my arms around hers and tangled my hands in her long, black, silky hair. I pulled her head back with a sharp tug and she winced in pain, but let out a breathy moan of pleasure.

I dipped down to her neck, but instead of biting I began too graze her neck with my fangs. She shivered with delight and her pulse quickened. I started to playfully nip her neck and I was introduced to the sweetest scent I had ever smelled. Even sweeter than O negative. I believe it was called arousal...


	2. Chapter 2

The Snow Chronicles Ch. 2

Vladimir POV

Her arousal was more tempting than her blood. I ripped her skirt away and dipped my fingers below the waistband of her underwear and grazed her pubes. I didn't want her blood this time. It wasn't enough. I her scent. I wanted HER.

I picked her up and amazingly I slid directly into her warm, moist tunnel. "Vladimir!" She squealed.

I stopped. "Yes Snowflake?"

"What?" She mumbled with a dazed look in her eyes.

"You said my name." I gently reminded her. It took all of my willpower not to ram full force into her. If I wanted more of her wonderful scent I had to keep her happy.

"Oh nothing." She shook her head back and forth gently. Just enjoying myself." She murmered.

I nodded my understanding and slowly began to pull out of her. She groaned in frustration at the emptiness she now felt. I pushed back in and she sighed with relief.

This went on and on until the groans and sighs were inseperable and it was nothing, but constant moaning. My breath grew heavier and more labored. Snow's nails trailed down my back as she mewled with pleasure. Soon we both hit paradise and my legs gave out under me.

We hit the dumpster with a crash and she sat on top of my still throbbing appendage and cuddled close to me.

"What a show!" October yelled.

"Ahhh!" Snow and I both squealed.

I looked up and behind Snow stood October, Sprat, Andrew, and of course Kristoff.

"He has fangs!" Sprat gasped loudly.

"Shut up!" Andrew smacked Sprat on the back of the head.

Kristoff looked at me with wonder. Then fear crossed his eyes. I let myself into his mind. 'Does she know? Did she willingly have sex with a vampire?'

"Tell Kristoff you're okay." I whispered to Snow.

"Down boy." She waved her hand dismissively and he let relief flood his features.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Snow is a vampire drudge apparently. I'm a withch, you're a vampire, Kristoff is a werewolf, Sprat is a Sprite and Andrew is human.

"Hey that is first-documented-non-animal-familiar-to-a-witch human. Thank you." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Why is Snow with you guys if shes the only true human?"

"Kristoff loves her!" Squeaked Sprat.

Kristoff began to growl. "I don't love her...It's like what happened to my grandfather Jacob Black. There was a human girl he loved with all of his heart and gave everything he had to protect even though she loved a bloodsucker. He even turned on his pack."

"She died in childbirth with the bloodsuckers baby. He hated that bloodsucker and wanted to kill him. He was just about to rip his throat out when he heard the most gentle and melodious cry ever known to mankind."

"The baby had survived. She was to be named Renesmee. Jacob Black turned to her and the moment he saw her small cherub like face he fell in love. To describe it more accuratly...he imprinted. It's when a werewolf's soul bonds with another's"

"That's sick!" Andrew interrupted. "He fell in love with a baby."

"Your simple mind wouldn't understand!" He growled ferociously into Andrew's face and then he continued. "When a werewolf imprints he becomes whoever the object of his imprinting needs. Friend, playmate, caregiver, protecter..."

"For a long time Jacob protected Renesmee. Then when she grew up they fell in love. From then on Grandpa Jake warned us that if we ever fell in love with a human. the object of our imprinting would be their child. You Vladimir Tod just created my mate."

My jaw dropped as I looked down at snow fast asleep on my chest and only one thing crossed my mind. 'Nelly is gonna kill me.' I'll never see my daughter grow up cause I'll be dead!

"Woah! Holy Elysia!" I muttered. October pointed at teh fabric formerly known as Snow's skirt and it mended itself and went back on her.

"We will take her home. Go back to your home Vlad. We will discuss this another day." October said. She pulled Snow into a standing position and pulled her away leaving me and my pecker to miss her warmth.

Monday morning when I made it to school October and Snow were waiting for me. "What are we?" Snow asked

'Mommy and Daddy' was my first thought, but somehow I knew that wouldn't go over too well. "I don't know." I said as I ran my left hand through my hair.

"Give me a shot Vlad. At least you can be yourself around me and my friends."

"I'm scared." I said truthfully.

"Of what Vlad?" She asked quietly.

'Parenthood' I thought to myself. Something told me Snow didn't know she was pregnant or she would be using that as an excuse too. I took a different route. "Elysia. The more people that know who I am...the more crimes that I have commited."

"Andrew is the only human." October said with a shrug.


End file.
